Guard
by LexiTactics
Summary: A bow always needs a shield. A personal take on the events behind the Stormguard. May contain Yuri in the future, your choice.
1. Choice

"This is the child?" Blonde, elvish, the most annoying scowl upon her face- she didn't look like much.

"Yes ma'am. We caught her stealing rations from the supplies."

"Should I assume she's the same thief who's eluded your guards for the past few weeks?"

"…Yes ma'am."

"I see. Dismissed." The soldier snapped to attention before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"So." She stood, moved around the desk and in front of the sullen girl. "What is your name?" Other than stare at her sword the girl did nothing.

"Silent one, eh? I can work with that." The captain bent down, looked at her eye to eye. "I suppose you have no parents? Anyone?"

The girl shook her head, a glimmer of emotion flashing through her eyes. Unconditioned.

"Well then." She stood back up. "Apparently you have some highly valuable skills. If you want, you could join us. Food, lodging and pay provided, in exchange for becoming part of the Queen's Stormguard. Of course, you can always refuse and return to the streets and risk getting caught by other people. Your choice."

"I'll work for you." The voice was young, not quite hardened yet. "Not much of a choice to make, was there?"

"But it was one all the same. I'll ask again- Your name?"

"Kestrel." She'd remember that.

"Kestrel. You are now highborn. You have been singled out as having potential and will be tested. You will pass, and will be transferred to this facility for training, becoming a Stormguard. If you are ready, your parents are waiting outside to bring you to the trials."

"Yes… Captain."


	2. Trial

"Exhale on the release. Your aim will be steadier."

"Yes ma'am." She breathed, shot.

"Good. But not enough. Again."

"She's a veritable prodigy on that bow. With more time, she could surpass Kinsey when she was at her peak."

"Kestrel seems to have been god-sent, does she not?" She lifted her shield, removed her scabbard. "You may leave. I'll pay her a visit."

"Shoot me."

"Captain? What-" The captain raised her shield.

"This is training. Shoot me."

"She nocked an arrow, let it fly only for the shieldbearer to swat it aside. "Too slow. You're not trying."

Another deflected. "I was told you were good with the bow. Perhaps I have been misinformed?"

"No ma'am." She shot again and again, projectiles pinging harmlessly against the tower-shield.

"Then prove it." Arrows flew at that, rapidly blocked by expert shieldwork. She reached into her quiver again, felt the last arrow's fletching.

"Make this shot count." The captain crouched.

She inhaled. Felt the bow hum. Nocked the arrow, exhaled, let loose a blue streak of energy right at the shield, pulsing through the metal and exploding on the captain's armour, knocking her back.

"Hm." She rose, looked at her. "Well done. You may carry on."

'Captain- If I may, what was the point of this?"

"If you meet an enemy stronger than you, a Stormguard must become stronger."

"I… understand. Thank you, captain." She watched the warrior leave.


	3. Question

"Kestrel."

She watched the girl shoot once more before turning to her. "Captain."

"What would you do if I asked you to kill?"

"I-" The archer looked at the ground.

"We are the Stormguard. We are the Queen's. Will you obey that order?"

"Captain-"

"Will you do it?" The girl flinched.

"I don't know! I…"

"Kestrel." She placed her hands on her, steadying her nerves. "Decide."

"This… this person I have to kill… Does he deserve it?"

She looked at her. "Yes. Our Queen has judged him guilty."

"Then… I will obey."

"Good. You may resume."

"Captain… Was I wrong?"

She turned back. "…No. I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Answer

"This is your mark. Take him down, without disturbing the public."

"Yes, captain."

Report to me once you are done."

Her man appeared after a few hours, casually making his way across the crowded marketplace. She flexed her leg, limbered up, propped the bow up from the window. Arrow notched, her sights followed the target down the alley. She would get a clear shot. She inhaled. It was just a target, one which deserved it. She exhaled. Retracting and slinging her bow onto her back, she made her way down from the building. It wouldn't do to return without evidence.

"How was it?"

"The mission was a success, captain."

The captain nodded. "As expected. How was it?"

"It was… fine, captain."

"That's good to know. Did you feel anything when you killed him? Any satisfaction, enjoyment?"

"Of course not, captain. I don't want to take pleasure in death."

"That reassures me. Well done, Kestrel. Dismissed."

"So, your first kill?"

"Yeah. It was… harder than I thought."

"Not what I'd expect from the Prodigy." She glared at him, hiding her smile.

"You know I hate that."

"That's what makes it fun." The kage suspended himself, leaning over the bunk to look at her. "Enough time you'll get used to it. Dealing death."

"But I don't want to."

The assassin dangled. "Then you're in the wrong place, Kestrel."

"I suppose." She looked towards the ceiling. "Good night, Shiro."


	5. Progress

"Congratulation on your promotion, Kestrel."

"Thanks you, captain."

"Please, I'm not your captain any longer, remember? The Queen has deemed fit for you to be promoted to my rank, we are equals now."

"Ah- I understand. That'll… take some time to get used to. What should I call you then?"

"My name is Catherine." She smiled at the woman.

"Catherine. Has a nice ring to it. I look forward to working with you, Catherine."

"I too, Kestrel."

"It's relaxing. Open. Free."

"That does seem true." She looked at the archer basking in the wind. "How often do you come up here?"

"Nearly everyday. You should try it sometimes with me. Relieve stress."

"Is it that obvious?"

Her co-worker frowned at her. "Everyone knows. You need help?"

"I-" She strained a smile. "No need. Thank you for the offer."

"You know, we are supposed to work together."

"Yes." She raised her eyes to the setting sun. "Is it odd, that on the day I met you… I knew you would be my equal?"

"Ah?" The woman flushed. 'Catherine- I still have a long way to go, I can't possibly be on your standard!"

"Not yet." She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze. "But soon, Kestrel. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I… Thank you."


	6. Aide

"Morning, Catherine."

"Good morning, Kestrel. I- Oh." She laughed as the captain stared at the completed stack of paperwork. "Did you..."

"It was pretty simple once I had a look at those you already filled in. Thought I'd lend you a hand captain."

"You..." The woman looked up from one of the sheets to look at her. "Thank you."

"I admit, I have ulterior motives." She shrugged. "Since you're free now... I thought we could spar?"

* * *

She watched Catherine as she glanced around, trying to catch sight of her. But then the Stormguard warrior didn't know about the techniques she picked up from the kage.

She nocked a arrow as Catherine stepped into the mist."Kestrel? Where-" Her shot triggered the sulfur around Catherine, smoke wafting into her eyes and nose. Only instinct let the captain block the next arrow which thudded into her shield.

"Heh-" The next arrow whistled past the shieldbearer's head, revealing her own position by accident. "Tch-!" As if on cue, the captain leapt, tackling her to the ground. The next moment she had been pinned, Catherine's shield trapping her neck and one arm restrained by a gloved hand, which loosened even as the warrior stopped straddling her. "Oops?" She grinned at the disheveled woman.

Catherine lifted her shield, helped her up. " That was interesting. If you had incorporated more tactics you could have won."

"Yeah." She slung her bow on her back, ran her fingers through her hair. "Back to work I guess."

"Thank you for a good match."

* * *

"The work has gotten much easier with you around."

"I spend less than half the time you do on paperwork. I'm definitely doing more than you." She twirled her pen absently as she watched Catherine pore over a document.

"That is because you are much more efficient."

"Ha. I do it quickly because it's boring. Doing it faster means more time to train."

Catherine sighed. "True. I will try to finish this quickly."

She hopped off her desk. "Here, I'll help."

"But-"

"Just pass half of them over, Cath. I'd like to spar with you again when you're not buried under paperwork."


	7. Tension

"You're...leaving?"

"The Queen has ordered it; I am to rejoin her personal guard in Mont Lille."

"But- At such short notice? In a week?"

The captain hesitated. "I appealed a month ago. Before I failed to capture the twins. I was refused."

"Cath, why didn't you- dammit!"

"I didn't want you to worry." The words were unusually soft.

She bit her tongue. "I know."

"Kestrel-"

"If you're not here... What'll the Stormguard do without you?"

"I'm sure you can handle the workload. The Stormguard will grow as planned." Her friend forced a smile.

"Not just that." She grasped for her hand found it. "You're... The pillar, our support- and my support too."

"I-"

"Damn her- I wanted to think, to do this properly, but I won't have the time, will I?" She couldn't keep the emotion from bleeding into her voice.

"What do you-" She leaned forward, pressed those surprisingly soft lips against her own, let herself forget her worries for all too short a second.

"Kestrel?" She opened her eyes, looked at her.

"That... felt right."

"You-"

"Cath, I'm not sure what this is." She took a breath, those lilac orbs gazing into her own. "I want- I need you to stay. I need you with me. I don't know why, but...I feel incomplete without you. What is this, Catherine?"

"Kestrel, you..." The glove tightened around her hand. "You love me?"

"Love..." She shut her eyes, felt the word run along her lips and heart. "That seems to describe it-"

Immediately they met again, Catherine unrestrained, almost forceful. She broke away for air and regretted it almost immediately.

"Cath? You..."

"Kestrel." A bare hand traced her cheek, cupped her chin. "I've always... But I never knew whether you..."

"It's okay." She let herself smile. "Just stay with me. Before you have to leave."

"I will."


End file.
